Haunting You
by Ritz-chan
Summary: She wasn't planning on dying, but it's not going to stop her from living. Aurelia Potter, didn't regret comforting Myrtle when she was crying in the girls bathroom, not even when it resulted in her death. Now she's a ghost,and she's getting revenge. Riddle, prepare yourself. You shouldn't have pissed the Slytherin Head Girl.
1. Clotho

**_A/N: Hello dearies. So I had this idea today, and couldn't resist writting it. I know I have 3 other fics to finish, but I just couldn't stop myself. I'll try to update them all soon, but for now enjoy._**

* * *

 _Clotho, she who spins the thread of Life._

22 of September 1925, London

It was a chilly night of September. The rain had finally stopped and the stars could easily been seen in the clear night sky.

St Mungo's was having a quiet night, only five wizards had come in need of healing. One had been cursed by someone, but nothing too serious. One witch had gotten too drunk and ended up in a coma, she would be fine in the morning. Another one had eaten peanuts, forgetting he was allergic to them. And finally, the last two idiots, had decided to have a duel and both had ended up in the hospital.

The receptionist was about to yawn, when a couple entered. The beautiful blonde woman, who was noticeably pregnant, was in the arms of the man -who looked quite alarmed.

"Please, my wife is giving birth." The man said loudly, catching his breath. The young receptionist, quickly got up and helped the woman. From proximity she recognized the couple, and the ring on the man's hand only confirmed what she already knew. She was in the presence of Lord Caius Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Lady Elia Potter, who was carrying the heir of the Potter line.

"Lord and Lady Potter, quickly to the maternity floor." The young girl said, helping the couple into the elevator and pressing the 6th floor.

It took but second, and they stepped from the elevator. The healers quickly noticed the heavily pregnant woman, and quickly levitated her to a closed room.

* * *

"Lord Potter, do you wish to be present during the birth?" An older healer inquired, as Lord Caius Potter walked around in circles nervously.

"Of course!" The tall, dark haired, brown eyed soon to be father replied, somewhat calming down. There was no way he was going to leave his wife suffering alone through the birth of his heir, or heiress. They had decided to leave it a surprise, his wife insisted saying it was a Greengrass tradition.

He quickly entered the room, where his wife was already screaming while the medi-witches told her to push.

"Elia, my love, I'm here." Caius said, giving her his hand.

"You better be, this is your fault." His wife said, before letting out a scream and promptly breaking a few bones in his hand.

"Calm down dear, it's almost over." He said, trying to calm her down. "Just push."

"Calm down, are you kidding me?" She hissed at him, narrowing her eyes. "Next time we're doing the Pain Sharing spell darling!"

I was about to reply, when the healer told Elia to push. "Push Lady Potter, just another push."

Elia ended breaking the rest of the bones in Caius's hand, and used her remaining strength to push once more. Soon enough a wail was heard through the room.

The medi-witches quickly cleaned the baby and handed her to her father. "It's a beautiful girl Lord Potter."

Lord Potter softly took the child, almost afraid of breaking her. She immediately stopped fuzzing and crying. Caius Potter was crushed with emotion, looking at his little miracle. His angel.

"Look at her Elia, she's so beautiful." Lord Potter said, as he put his baby girl in his wife's arms. Elia Potter, neé Greengrass, softly smile and nodded, spilling a few small tears.

"What are we going to call her Caius?" Elia inquired, looking at her husband.

"How about Aurelia?" Caius replied, looking at his family. "It means the golden one, and she is quite precious."

"I agree, it's a beautiful name." His wife agreed. "Aurelia Ava Potter, after you mother Caius."

He softly brushed his wife's blonde hair aside, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my love, it's a delightful name for one so precious."

The couple continued to stare at their little miracle, hopping the happiness would forever continue.

However, _all good things end quickly_.


	2. Lachesis

_Lachesis, she who determines how long one lives, by measuring the thread of life._

"Aura, can you help me with my homework?" Little Dorea Black inquired, sitting next to me in the couch. The Slytherin common room was nearly empty, with only the two of us and a couple sitting on the other side of the room playing wizarding chess.

"Sure brat." I replied, closing my book on potions. I was Head Girl, it was my duty to help all the other students when they needed. I had pride on my position, being Head Girl hadn't been a small feat. I had been the top student in my year since first year, I had multiple friends and acquaintances in all of the houses and I had been a prefect known for my good atitude towards students from all of the houses and from all years.

As the head of my of house had put it, I was the perfect Slytherin, and damn proud of it. Professor Slughorn had 'collected' me since first year, and that man - while a drunk from time to time- wasn't a idiot.

Her mother, Elia Potter neé Greengrass had been a Slytherin too. While her father, Caius Potter, had been a noble Gryffindor. The sorting hat had told me that while I was brave I tended to plan ahead of time. While I could be as loyal as any Hupplepuff I was only loyal to the ones I loved. While I enjoyed learning and holding knowledge, I did it because I knew the power behind knowledge.

So, Slytherin it was. I wanted to be a powerful witch, it was my goal in life, and Slytherin would lead me to greatness. Too bad for father, who had lost fifty galleons. He should know by now not to bet against mother, but ... oh well.

I finished helping Dorea with her transfiguration homework soon enough, second year material was simple when you were a seventh year.

"So Dory, how is my brother behaving in his classes?" I inquired, somewhat curious. My younger brother, Charlus, was now in his second year. He was a Gryffindor, much to father's delight. He had been born when she was five years old, and she took her job as an older sister quite seriously.

"He behaves ok, he doesn't prank during classes." The little second year informed, a small blush brushing her cheeks.

"He better not." I mumbled, with a smile on my face. Little Dory had a huge known crush on her younger sibling, mother was already planning their wedding. The same couldn't be said for me. I had focused too much on my studies during my first five years at Hogwarts. I had gone on a date or two during sixth year but, most boys were either afraid of me -I was know for being quick to curse before asking questions- or were pureblood heirs.

She was a heiress herself, and while her father could have given the tittle to Charlus -since he was a male- he had decided that it was her burden to bear. As an heiress, should she marry someone not bearing a tittle they would have to take the name Potter, and if she married a pureblood heir she had to bear two children, at least. One for each tittle, the Potter lordship and her future husband's lordship.

While she was from an Ancient and Noble House, having to name a child from one line heir to another wasn't well seen. It meant that the House was weak and in need of bonds with a much stronger house. If there was something one could say about Pureblood families is that their pride and social image was everything.

She was about to say good-bye to Dorea, and going to the library when a group of fifth year brats came strolling into the Slytherin common room.

"I heard that the mudblood is crying in the girls bathroom in the first floor." Avery said loudly, barking a laugh.

"She should just drown herself in a toilet or something!" Lestrange declared, howling like an hiena.

"What is the going on here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes while getting up from my seat in the leather couch and walking towards the three brats. "What have I said about using such crude words? You are Slytherins, not homeless drunks!"

"Shut up Potter, you're just a blood traidor." Rosier growled out. "Of course you would care about that Ravenclaw Mudblood, you're a shame to the house."

"You should just bow down to Tom, he's the true Slytherin Heir." Avery sneered, and I rolled my eyes. Oh yes, Tom Riddle - the fifth year brat who cursed the younger years into submission and declared himself the Heir of Slytherin, saying he has the gift of Perseltongue. He was rising in power lately, especially with the mysterious attacks on the muggleborns.

Yeah right, as If I was going to bow down to a kid who shows signs of mental illness.

I decided that giving the brats attention was just going to give them some sense of importance, so I bypassed them and walked towards the exit, planing on checking the girl's bathroom on the first floor.

"Avery, Lestrange and Rosier twenty points from each of you for calling derogatory names to your colleagues, for insulting you Head Girl and for bullying a fellow student. And a weeks detention for each of you with professor Dumbledore for insinuating that a fellow student should commit suicide." I growled out, just before closing the painting that was the entrance to the Slytherin House.

* * *

I entered the girl's bathroom in the first floor silently, already knowing what was expecting me. This wasn't the first time that Myrtle Warren had been bullied. While the Ravens were known for their thirst for knowledge they were also known for being idiotic bullies.

"Myrtle, where are you?" I called out, hearing someone sniffling.

"What do you want Potter?" The Ravenclaw girl growled out, while she continued crying.

"What happened this time Myrtle?" I asked, walking towards the wailing girl.

"It was Hornby." Myrtle replied, still sobbing. "She made fun of my glasses."

I picked the glasses up, before kneeling in front of the crying girl and giving her a smile. "Don't listen to her Myrtle, your glasses are the latest muggle fashion. I saw some like these when I went shopping in Spain during the summer. It's not her fault that she's not knowledgeable about fashion."

Myrtle let out a small smile and I knew I did good. Ravenclaws were all about knowledge, and that Hornby girl was always ranting about fashion, telling Myrtle that her fellow Raven had no knowledge about something she pretended to be so into amused the sobbing girl enough for her to stop crying.

"Now clean your tears, put your cute glasses on and go to your house." The Potter Heiress continued, lifting the now smirking girl up. "It's almost curfew, I don't want to give you detention."

"Thank you so much Aurelia." The Ravenclaw said, giving her a quick hug before leaving. "You're the best."

* * *

I heard the bathroom door close and let out a sigh. I was about to walk towards the lavatories, when I heard a male voice. _'What is a boy doing in the girls bathroom?_ ' I asked myself.

"What are you doing here, this is the girl's bathroom!" I said with authority, finding the devil himself looking at me with an shocked expression. "Riddle what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

The brat looked at me with wide eyes before glancing at something behind me. I heard a hiss and quickly turned around to look behind my back only to see large yellow eyes glaring at me, before the darkness consumed my very soul.

 _She was no more_.


	3. Atropos

_Atropos , the inevitable, she who chooses how someone dies by cutting the thread of life._

Darkness. All I saw and felt, was darkness. Cold and ruthless obscurity, with no ending and no beginning. I knew I was dead, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Those yellow eyes, the mysterious attacks on the students, Riddle - who had declared himself a parselmouth, and the hiss I had heard right before dying. A freaking basilisk, that's what ended me.

Surprisingly, Riddle really did speak parseltongue and he really was, most likely, the Heir of Slytherin. At least now I know where his insanity came from, seeing as all the direct descendants of Slytherin had gone insane after years of inbreeding - like the Gaunts, for example.

I was waiting for something, you know, the light at the end of the tunnel or something. Maybe meet a few ancestors, or going to the so called Heaven the muggles believed in.

Then it started- the burning. There wasn't any other name to call it. Just the painful feeling of my entrails on fire, slowly but continuously and always stronger. Then I felt it, light in my eyelids. As If I had been asleep but the sun light was waking me up.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I saw the stone ceiling I had opened my eyes to for the majority of my past seven years- Hogwarts. I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes again. _'Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Did I get petrified instead? But that doesn't make any sense!'_ I thought to myself. _'I looked directly at the eyes, and I know Basilisks don't just kill those of 'impure blood'.'_

I forced myself into a sitting position, and I unwillingly opened my eyes again. To say that I was expecting to see what I saw would be a lie.

Lying next to me was the cold body of a dark haired girl, a young girl who still had much to live for. A young girl who still had goals to accomplish, who still had hopes and dreams. A young girl who still had people who she loved and people who loved her.

Next to me was the deceased frigid body of a daughter, a sister, a friend.

Next to me was the lifeless icy body of Aurelia Ava Potter.

Next to me was my own dead frozen body.

* * *

I don't know how long I just sat there looking at it. I had known I was dead, but seeing it was believing it. I finally looked away and got up. Looking at it wasn't going to change it, unfortunately.

I glanced at my hands and frowned. Just to be sure I walked towards the mirror to see my own reflection. I didn't look dead. I mean, I really didn't look like a ghost. No silvery transparency for me. ' _What in the world in going on?'_ I thought to myself.

Many wizards had studied death and the after life. They still did to this day and the theories were abundant. Some believed in reincarnation, others believed that ghosts were the same as portraits- sentient beings with the memories of the living. The truth was that only four things were known for sure.

When you died you either stayed dead, or you could became either a ghost, a banshee or a phantom. Ghosts were more common, as they are the spirits of wizards and witches who were wither afraid of death or had a strong connection to the place they haunted. However, it was a choice. The departed had to wish to leave an imprint of their souls in the world of the living.

Banshees, were something different. They could have been muggles or witches, but they had to have been always females. Not many things were known about Banshees, other than a few things. They all had a thing in common- their hearts had been broken during their life. Most, if not all of them, had died by committing suicide. They were known as wailing women because they cries could kill. They're described as zombie-like, and they preferred to prey on young men.

Phantoms were spirits with the ability to move around unseen, although they could sometimes let themselves be heard. Of all the beings classifieds as spirits, they were the most mysterious for the lack of information on them.

Well, I wasn't transparent, I wasn't flying around and I didn't wish to leave an imprint on the world of the living when I died so being a ghost was crossed from the list. I didn't look like a crazy female zombie, I didn't feel the need to scream my lungs out and my love life had been none existent, so being a Banshee was also crossed from the list. If anything I was probably a Phantom, which didn't leave me with a lot of information.

* * *

I was still looking at my self when I hear voices talking in the corridor.

"But Albus were could she be?" I heard the voice I recognized as Headmaster Dippet say.

"Miss Warren informed me she had last seen Miss Potter here last night." Professor Dumbledore replied as he forced the large wooden door of the girls bathroom to open.

As the door opened, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. They were going to find my body, I wasn't ready to be declared dead. I couldn't even imagine my parents faces when the Headmaster told them. And Charlus, poor poor Charlus. I thought about hiding inside one for the bathroom stalls but I quickly deleted that thought. I was most likely a phantom, it's not like they're going to see me.

"Oh dear Merlin." I heard the Headmaster whisper in shock, probably looking at my body. "Albus, is she petrified?"

I heard Professor Dumbledore taking a few steps, and after a few second a long and painful sigh was heard. "I'm afraid not Armando." The transfiguration professor declared, in a sad tone. "Miss Potter is not longer with us."

"I wish." I mumbled to myself, only to look up and find myself with two wands pointed at me.

"Miss Potter?" The Headmaster whispered, looking at me with wide eyes and with shock painted on his face.

"You can see me?" I inquired, not bothering to be afraid of the wands pointed at me.

"Indeed we can dear girl." Professor Dumbledore replied softly, taking a quick glance at the body on the floor making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Well, there goes my phantom theory." I mumble to myself, using more force in my crossed arms. I'm not really sure how to react, should I just say 'Hey Professors, I'm dead.'.

"What happened Miss Potter?" The Headmaster inquires, his voice a bit shaky.

"What do you thing happened Headmaster?" I bit out, rolling my eyes. I'm already dead, it's not like I can lose points or have detention. "I'm dead. A giant freaking Basilisk came out of nowhere and killed me with it's stare."

"My dear, I'm sure you're in shock." The Headmaster said, looking at me like I'm an insane dead person although Professor Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and looked around to look for something amiss.

" I'm not in shock Headmaster, I'm just dead." I hissed out, glaring at the old man.

"Indeed, you have just suffered through something unimaginable." Headmaster Dippet continued, as if trying to reason in a five year old child. "Maybe you're not sure about what you saw."

"I'm damn sure of what I saw Headmaster." I continued to glare, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm insane. "Tom Riddle was in here, he's the one who killed me. He called the monster in the chamber of secrets sir."

"Don't be absurd dear." The Headmaster said, trying to shush me. "Tom his an excepcional student, he would never do such a thing. Now I'm sure you must have imagined it, you must be traumatized after such an event."

"Professor Dumbledore, you must believe me." I pleaded, looking at my transfiguration professor. The Headmaster was so blind about the terror that was Tom Riddle that he could never see the truth, but Professor Dumbledore could see beneath Riddle's mask. "He did it, he killed me."

"I'm sorry my dear, but without evidence there's nothing I can do." The professor replied, although I could see that he believed me.

"What about me?" I tried again, there was no way I was going to leave Riddle unpunished. "I'm a witness, I saw and remember my own death."

"There's no way to prove that what you think you saw really did happen Miss Potter." The Headmaster butted in once more, and I gave up. It seemed that nobody was going to avenge my death.

"Now stay here Miss Potter, we're going to call the aurors and the Spirit Division." Professor Dumbledore informed me.

"The Spirit Division?" I inquired, somewhat meekly. Was I going to be exorcised or something?

"Yes, the Spirit Division." The transfiguration professor replied. "They must be called every time a new ghost appears, although I'm sure they will be quite surprised with you my dear. I've never seen such an alive ghost." And with that both of them left, closing the door shut.

* * *

Listening to the silence around me I closed my eyed and left out a growl. I remember my death, I know who and what killed me but, for what? Even if I tell the aurors what happened the Headmaster would just tell them I 'imagined' it, and he's a powerful man while I'm just the dead Potter heiress.

I flashed my eyes open and glared at the body on the floor. Still there, still unmoving. Well, If nobody is going to punish my murderer and get justice for my murder I guess I'll have to do it.

I don't know how, I don't know when but one thing is clear.

Tom Riddle is going to pay.


	4. Alastor

_Alastor, the spirit of blood feuds and vengeance._

I watched through the window as the students left the castle for summer vacation. Dark robes twirling with the wind as they carried their belonging- their suitcases, their howls, their cats- into the carriages that the Thestrals pulled. I could see them now, the Thestrals, and they apparently adored me. Being touched by death apparently makes me family to all other dark creatures.

I could vaguely see my little brother Charlus, as he pulled the cage of his howl, Elpis, into a carriage. I had yet to talk with him since my death. I had yet to talk to anybody alive, with the exception of the professors, the unspeakables and a few members of the Spirit Division.

A few hours after Professor Dumbledore and the Headmaster found my body aurors and healers were called to the castle to examine my body. Their investigations were inconclusive, they were stumped with what killed me. My heart apparently just stopped beating and that was that. No more investigations were made.

My parents, we're called by the Headmaster. My mother demanded to see were I died, and when they entered the bathroom I had to hide in one of the stalls. But even then I had to hear their cries and sobs, as they lost their oldest child. I wanted so much to just come out and say 'I'm here, don't cry', but maybe seeing the spirit of their recently dead child wouldn't comfort them at all. I could have made it worse. So I hid, and when my brother and Dorea came to mourn me on my death place I hid yet again as the children cried in my memory.

They weren't the only ones. Many people from all of the houses came by to leave me something or to say something. I had a little shrine in my name near the place were I body froze to death. I suppose I should feel honored, instead it only left me with a bitter taste in my mouth.

Instead of crying they should be punishing that little son of a bitch. Instead he was still prancing about as if he owned the place. He even had the courage to come and leave a flower at my shrine! I wanted nothing more than to get out of hiding so that I could scratch his eyes out, the little brat. But I had to bind my time, to plan the perfect revenge. He would suffer, I guarantee it. I was already dead, I had all the time in the world.

I was also apparently a mystery. The Spirit division came by a few days later, to examine the so 'lively' ghost, as professor Dumbledore had put it. They were completely shocked, never had such a thing existed. I was unique to say the least. I had a bit of every kind of spirit.

I could look solid, like a banshee. I could walk through walls like a ghost. I could force myself to be completely invisible like a phantom. I was an undefined spirit at the moment.

When they couldn't find more about me, or my so called abilities, they called the unspeakables. Those little bastards put me through a thousand tests, to see why I became a sort of hybrid. In the end, even they couldn't figure it out. I was now put on the same level of mystery as the veil of death.

They did find out one thing though. I seemed my spirit was still adapting to being dead and as such new powers and abilities could manifest themselves in the future. The little bastards had bet going on to which my next ability would be. Some had bet on the banshee scream, others bet that I could get the ability to interact with the living plan and even one guy believed that I could force my spirit to use magic.

The truth was they were all super annoying. Both, the spirit division and the unspeakables, wanted nothing more that to force me into a lab to be tested for the rest of eternity. Thank God that I had died at Hogwarts and as such I was under the protection of the Headmaster. While Headmaster Dippet was an idiot, he had already gotten enough bullshit with the death of a pureblood heiress in his school. If it came out that I turned into a weird ghost,shit would hit the fan way to quickly for his liking.

Hogwarts was almost closed, but the attacks on the muggleborns stopped right after my death and as such Hogwarts would be open next years with no problems. At least my death resulted in something good. That little maniac was to afraid of not completing his education so he stopped attacking innocents left and right.

So now here I was, hunting a bathroom while planing revenge.

There's a saying that goes 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves'.

Well thank the Gods I'm already dead and buried.


	5. Nemesis

_Nemesis, the goddess of retribution._

The summer passed, and I stayed the same. Dead, ghostly, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't meant to be here this year. I was meant to be either looking for a job or looking for a husband. Then again, being dead might be more fun than working for a bunch of bigoted fools or marrying a old fat pureblood bastard.

I spend the summer planing and scheming, because really, how can I make Tom Riddle's life hell when I'm a ghost? The bastard could probably pull out an exorcism out of his ass just to screw me over, again. I kind of wished I had gotten the banshee scream, then I would just scream-kill the bastard. But no, no such thing happened.

No other powers appeared, let's just say that the spirit squad and the unspeakables were kind of annoyed with the lack of progress. I could still be invisible, walk through walls and look solid. I still couldn't interact much solid objects, other than throwing a few things around like Peeves.

The students were returning tonight. On one hand I could finally check on my brother and Dorea, on the other hand that evil little snake faced bastard would be here too. Just thinking about sharing the same damn castle with that brat had me wanting to pull my hair out.

'Are you not coming down to the feast?' The bloody Baron inquired, as he entered my domain (aka the girl's bathroom).

"Why should I do such a thing?" I inquired in return. Why the hell would I go to the opening feast? To watch that bastard turn the noble house of Slytherin into a bunch of pureblood bigoted fools? To watch him turn innocent children into his damn flying monkeys? I think not.

"It's tradition, all ghosts must make an appearance at the start of the year feast." The Slytherin House Ghost replied at the younger ghost.

"Even If I went I would not make an appearance and you know it." She replied, already used to the emotionless Slytherin ghost.

"As long as someone sees you it's an appearance." He replied. "We ghosts also have eyes you know."

"Fine then, I'll go." I relented.

"Good, I'll inform the Headmaster."

* * *

The ghosts were outside of the great hall, preparing for the sorting to be finished before going to haunt the youngest years. It seemed it was kind of like a ghost tradition that I had no idea about while I was still 'kicking'.

"You don't need to be nervous." The Grey Lady, or Helena as she had told me to call her, said as she stepped next to me.

"Nobody knows I'm a ghost, and now I have to let people see me. What if my brother sees me?" I ranted, frustrated.

"No need to hurry, you just have to take a flight through the great hall. It can even be done underneath the floor. I used to do it like that." Sir Nicholas said as he intruded on my rant.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, I was still getting used to being dead after all.

"You can walk through walls, so of course you can walk through the floor. Walk through the floor and grab the feet of a few first years it gives them a scare and the tradition is complete. You are not the only shy spirit around here after all." Sir Nicholas informed and I nodded my head in agreement.

It was a great plan.

* * *

I walked underground the great hall, listening to the conversations of the students around me. I had yet to go near the Gryffindor table, because I knew it would pain me to hear my brother's voice. I first wanted to see how my own house was doing. Dorea was talking to one of her friends, Jorah Davis, about their elective classes. She was excited for divination, seeing as she loved her tarot cards. A small smile escaped my lips, I was glad to know that my future sister-in-law was excited for the new school year.

I continued to roam through the Slytherin table until I encountered a conversation between a two first year.

"My name is Paras Lestrange, of the most Noble house of Lestrange." A snotty bratty voice said, and I rolled my eyes. Great another Lestrange, as If one wasn't enough already.

"I'm Aro Carrow, pureblood." Another boy grunted in reply, and I almost spit in disgust. What kind of greeting was that? Pureblood? What was this madness that was affecting my house?!

"My older brother knows the king of Slytherin, he's the heir of Slytherin himself." The younger Lestrange whispered to the Carrow boy, but I could hear well enough. Of course, the madness goes by the name of Tom Riddle!

"Really?" Carrow inquired, mystified. "Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes, his goal is to get rid of the disgusting muggles and the blood traitors." Paras Lestrange whispered again, but I could feel the glee in his voice. I was getting tired of this.

Before the Carrow boy could reply I grabbed both of their feet and pulled them to the ground. It was the most solid contact I could do so I was glad it worked. Quickly enough both first years and fallen flat into the floor with the whole great hall staring at them laughing.

Before they could scramble to their feet a cold voice cut through the laughter. "First years, behave why don't you?" Tom Riddle said, glaring at the pair.

"Tom, I apologize for my brother." I heard Plateus Lestrange said from Riddle's side.

"Very well." Tom Riddle replied, once the laughter had died. "The other one however isn't going to be as lucky as your brother Plateus."

"Of course." The older Lestrange replied, nodding his head in submission.

I had enough of this. Eleven year olds talking about murder as if it was the weather. Brats like Riddle controlling the Noble House of Slytherin and running it through the mud. Disgusting. Enough was enough. Focusing my power, I turned myself invisible and got out from under the floor.

I walked towards my nemesis, and sat right next to him.

"So you think you've won huh?" I whispered in his hear. I was expecting to get no reaction out of him, I was dead, a ghost, an invisible ghost at that but something happened. Something I wasn't expecting. I saw him twitch. Yup, you hear me right. Tom Riddle twitched.

His hands stilled, his face went blank and his eyebrow twitched. I couldn't believe it. He threw a quick glance in my direction before returning to his plate. He didn't show any surprise on seeing me so my bet was that he could hear me. Let's test it out.

"Dumbledore's staring at you asshole." I sweetly whispered in his hear again.

Seeing him twitch was the most funny thing that I had seen in my life, he tried but he couldn't control himself. He grabbed his fork with a clenched fist before looking towards professor Dumbledore who was indeed looking at him.

"He's onto you, he knows Tom." I screamed into his hear before grinning like mad at the slight jump that he did at the sound of my screaming voice.

This wasn't revenge, this was retribution. An eye for an eye sort of thing.

He took my life, I'm taking his. Well, his sanity mostly. If he as any.

 _Let the games begin._


	6. Tartarus

_Tartarus, the god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld._

As soon as the feast ended Riddle skipped out of the great hall as if he had a hell-hound on his trail. Some of his little flying monkeys stared wide-eyed at him, but he ignored them. I , of course, followed my enemy, I still had to haunt him a bit more today.

He went down, to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room as if he owned it. The room was empty, the students had yet to leave the great hall, so Riddle took a seat on the couch.

"You're such a drama Queen Tomsie." I whispered sweetly in his ear. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the room.

"I don't know who you are but you'll regret this." He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"There's nothing to regret." I replied. "If anyone here is going to regret anything it will be you."

"You dare threaten me?" He hissed, getting up from the couch in fury.

I snorted aloud, I'm dead it's not as if he can kill me again. "I don't dare, I just do it." I answered.

Before he could start screaming out of the top of his lungs the common room door opened and the prefects and the first years walked in. My nemesis quickly put on that mask he always has on, the perfect little good Slytherin.

I felt my mission was completed for the day, so I walked next to him once more and murmured to him. "Good night Tommie, sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite."

He controlled the sneer that almost cracked his mask, but his sour expression was good enough to give me a large laugh.

Oh brat, this is only the beginning.

* * *

I didn't come to see him for the next few days. I wanted to give him a sense of security, I wanted him to believe that hearing voices had been a one time thing. Of course I knew the little bastard was paranoid and would never believe such a thing. I also needed a few days away from him, his presence brought out the worse in me and I didn't want to become as cracked in the head as he was.

Now, it was the best hour to strike. Bratty Tom was having transfiguration class with professor Dumbledore. That old goat, who was on my shitting list after letting my murder go unpunished, messed with Riddle's head just by existing. Of course I would strike while he least expected.

I walked through the door to find the Slytherins and the Gryffindors listening to Dumbledore. Tom was sitting on the back, probably trying to glare at Dumbledore without being found out or something.

I leaned on his table, and deadpanned. "Doesn't that old goat ever shut up?"

The hand that was taking notes stopped writing, and he looked up to where I was. Of course he couldn't see me, but his eyes on my person made me freeze. Thankfully he quickly looked at Dumbledore before snorting softly.

He grabbed his quill and wrote down on a clean parchment. _'Unfortunately he never does, and neither do you.'_

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings Tomsie?" I inquired, rolling my eyes at him. I saw him clench his jaw when he heard me call him Tomsie, but continued. "You'll have to try harder than that sweetheart."

 _'Who are you?'_ He wrote.

"I am many things yet I'm not one thing." I replied, trying to be mysterious enough. Although, I really am a mix between a banshee, a ghost and a phantom and nobody really knows what I am.

I could almost feel his need to roll his eyes at my reply, but instead he wrote _'You're never going to leave me be are you?'_

" I'm glad we understand each other." I whispered into his ear smoothly, and I wish he could have seen the smirk that was plastered in my face. "Think of me as your not so friendly ghost that will taunt you for eternity. Actions have consequences after all."

All of a sudden the expression on his face cleared, as If he knew exactly what I was. I was almost concerned until he wrote. _'I understand now, you're a side effect of it.'_

I was confused for a minute, wondering what 'it' was, but decided to avoid the issue. "Believe whatever you like, I'm here to stay brat." I replied.

He did not reply to that, instead he ripped the parchment that he had been using to communicate with me and returned to taking notes about transfiguration. I remained quiet the rest of the lesson, think about what he had said.

* * *

He had done something, and believed that the voice or entity that was hunting him was a side effect of some sort. The only things that could leave such side effects were Dark Rituals, very Dark Rituals. I wasn't an expert on the issue but I needed to know what he had done, and why.

After class had ended, I quietly followed him. If he believed that I was a side effect he would eventually research whatever he had done to find a way to get rid of me. He entered his room, in the Slytherin dorms, and grabbed a trunk that was hidden his bed. He whispered in snake tongue and the trunk opened.

I followed him inside it, still making sure I didn't make any sound. The moment he stepped inside he grabbed to notebooks, one was black and had his name stamped on the back and the other one was brown. For some reason the black notebook just screamed to me, as If it didn't belong to Riddle. It belonged to me. I ignored it's call.

Riddle quickly opened the brown notebook, and I saw his handwriting covering the pages. He passed most of the pages without looking at them until he reached the page that said _'Horcrux_ ' on top.

The name meant nothing to me, but it did sound ominous enough to make me shiver. I looked closely at the page and read to myself.

 _' A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a witch or wizard has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body was destroyed. Creating such objects is suggested to be costly to the creator. For one to do it the splitting of the soul is necessary, which is intended to remain whole, through the most supreme act of evil: murder. '  
_

The moment I finished reading I was already looking at Riddle with wide eyes, the son of a bitch. I quickly drew my eyes to the black notebook that seemed to call to me and I lost my breath. The freaking son a bitch.

No wonder I was a weird ass fucking ghost, the bastard had killed me and used my death to do a dark ritual that messed up his soul to attain immortality. I best bet was that notebook that he carried, I felt it. It was as if it was anchored to me, and him.

He was right after all, I was a side effect of his idiotic dark ritual. If he hadn't done it I would have passed on, instead of being stuck here.

I clenched my jaw, and pursued my lips before glaring with all hate at the brat in front of me. Forget making him go insane, forget taunting and haunting. I would make him bleed, I would make him scream, I would make him beg, I would make him suffer.

His deepest darkest wish was immortality wasn't it? He destroyed his own soul for it didn't he? He killed me and used me because of it didn't he? Well then...

He was already dead, he just didn't know it yet.


	7. Tisiphone

_Tisiphone, she who punished crimes of murder._

"What do I call you ?" The little beast inquired, as I whispered in his ear all the things he did not want to hear.

"Must you call me anything?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the little psycho. It wasn't like he could see me. Well he could If I let him, and that wasn't happening. The past few months had been great fun, I tormented Riddle as much as I could without going crazy from spending so much time in his presence. But I still had no idea how to kill the asshole.

"I could name you." He replied, looking thoughtful for a minute. "How about Serpens?"

I felt my brow twitch at that. How dare this little bugger try and name me like I was his goddam owl, his goddam pet? Bastard was trying to test me, to annoy me. It had started a few months ago, he pretended that he wasn't bothered by my presence and tried to annoy me the best he could. Unlucky for him I had a younger gryffindor brother that was a fan of pranks, he had to try better than that.

About my name though, I sure as hell wasn't telling him who I was. Not like the bastard even remembered the girl he killed using a giant snake. Well, I wasn't Aurelia anymore. Nobody had called me that in months. Aurelia was dead, I was dead-ish.

"Pandora." I let out, without thinking. "You may call me Pandora, as I have released the Devil into the world for eternity."

"How poetic." The Devil in question rolled his eyes, understanding quite perfectly what I meant.

"Way better than your name Tomsie." I replied, teasing him. I knew he hated his muggle name, so of course I teased him about it. "Who's even going to remember someone named Tom?"

He sneered at me, and growled out. "Do be quiet before I end you."

"Good luck with that." I replied, as I twirled a strand of my hair in my fingers amused. "You can't even see me."

He let out a loud growled and huffed out of the room, probably to go the great hall to grab lunch. Meanwhile I smirked, quite happy with myself.

* * *

The school year had passed, it was almost Summer. Meanwhile I was in my domain, also known as the girls bathroom where I died, scheming against my foe. Riddle would be going home, well his orphanage, until the end of summer and I was unsure that I could follow him.

The ghosts had told me that we were all bound to the castle, we couldn't leave it. But I wasn't exactly normal, and banshees and phantoms weren't naturally bound to the place they died in. If I could follow him outside the grounds I would be able to torment him in the place he hates the most.

I had followed day and night, most of the times not revealing my presence. So every time he wrote in his diary about his hate towards that place, and towards muggles, I was right next to him reading everything. Know thy enemy and all that rot.

I knew about him killing his relatives, and I knew he was planning on creating another horcrux from their deaths. As If killing me wasn't enough already.

Since I couldn't kill him, yet, I would punish him in all the ways that I could. He wasn't going to get rid of me so soon.

* * *

I was floating, invisible, right next to his carriage as it passed through the wards. I was glad to know I could leave the castle, but it wasn't pleasant. It felt like I had left a part of me inside the castle, like a empty feeling that never went away. But it didn't matter, my hate was stronger than my pain. My thirst for revenge would not be stopped by a simple aching.

The moment he sat in a compartment on the train alone, he asked aloud. "You there Pandora?"

I decided not to reply, It would give him a sense of peace to believe I wasn't haunting him out of Hogwarts. He sighed in relief and when his flying monkeys came in, he plastered a smirk on his face while conversing with Abraxas.

I hated that smirk, _bastard_.

* * *

He arrived at Wool's Orphanage, and the first thing he did was sneer at the building with all his might. I had believe he quite hated by presence, but even all those sneers he send my way we're nothing in comparison to the hate he had for this place.

He walked towards the front, and plastered the most angelical and fake smile I had ever seen on his face before knocking on the front door.

"Oh Tom, you're here." A white haired woman greeted, as she opened the door for him to walk in. "Hurry up and put your things away, it time for super."

"Of course Mrs. Cole." Tom replied, walking in quickly and going up the stairs. I followed him, until he ended up in a small room. It was a dark and ugly room, with little furniture and dirty with a large amount of dust. For a moment I pitied him, until I remembered that the asshole killed me.

He put his still in the corner of the room, before letting out another sneer as he looked at his room.

"Karma's a bitch you know. The Buddhists are right about that." I let out, looking around the room once more. "The more you screw up, the more it will hit you in the face darling."

"You're here." He let out, groaning out loud. "I had hoped to get rid of your presence."

"You have no right to hope." I replied, as I whispered in his hear. "Sinner."

He didn't reply, he just left the room, but I could feel the hate rolling out of him in waves. Poor thing, he really needs that 'theraphy' things muggles ramble about.

* * *

The summer was intringing. I found out that the longest I stay away from Hogwarts, the more painful the aching gets. But I endured, I was committed to my revenge.

I spend my days following Tom, while commenting about his misery non-stop. What can I say, my silver tongue was put to test inventing new ways to torment him with words. But today was different, it was a sunday. While normally Tom had chores to do on sunday, today he was free and as such he was forced to go to church with all the other orphans.

I had never gone to church, but I new enough about said religion. Be a good little girl you go to heaven, be a bad bitch you go to hell. Magic was seen by this religion as the works of the Devil, so yes, I had been taught to be aware of the danger that it had caused the Wizarding World during the witch hunts.

Tom sat in the back, looking so bored that I couldn't put into words. Mrs. Cole kept a avid eye on him, as if to see if he was possessed. People around him leaned down their heads, praying silently while he rolled his eyes at their pathetic existence.

"Come on Tom, this your chance to avoid perdition." I whispered on his hear, my tongue dripping with amusement. "Dear God, I'm a psycho. Give me immortality now."

He smirked, before murmuring loud enough for me to hear. "It's more like, Dear God forgive me for my wrongs I have just begun."

The smirk left my face, and it was my time to sneer at him. Because deep down I knew, this was just the beginning.

* * *

Tom got pissed, one of the kids died. Mrs. Cole didn't even bat an eyelash, but she did give Tom about twenty lashes. With a goddam whip. I suppose I should feel pity for the child that died, I should feel pity for Tom even, growing up in this cruel place. But really, I just laughed aloud.

"It's a filthy goddamn hopeless world we live in." I whispered, as Tom passed out from the pain.

* * *

We returned to Hogwarts, I couldn't be happier. Here I could hide in the bathroom, far away from Tom Riddle. By the end of the summer I hardly recognised myself. Being near the Devil made me different, when I was next to him I felt detached from reality. All I felt was hate and everlasting spite, it wasn't exactly healthy.

Maybe it was a side effect of the ritual, a side effect of the link between my foe and I. Maybe I was just losing myself in death. Maybe Pandora was just a creature created to hate, maybe I had lost myself a bit in this revenge plot.

But, I would not stop. I would not be broken, I would prevail.

* * *

3 of September, 1971

The doors opened with a bang, while hard sniffles were the only thing that was heard in First floor girls' lavatory. A small dark haired boy was reading a letter in front of the sink, while tears fell down his cheeks.

"Why do all the lost souls seem to find this place?" I inquired as I made myself visible, and leaned against one of the stalls.

The boy in question jumped, startled, before noticing me. He looked me down, from head to toe, until he asked suspicious. "Who the hell are you?"

"My, my, aren't you an impolite little brat." I snarked back, amused. It had been a while since I had talked with normal people. "I'm Pandora, and you are?"

"Sirius Black." He replied, staring at me defiantly. It was then I noticed the red in his robes, that explains it.

"Why the hell are you crying in my domain?" I snarked again, he was a Gryffindor and experience had taught me that most of them despise pity, much like Slytherins.

"The hell do you mean 'your domain'?" The brat growled back. "It's a free country lady."

"I'm a ghost, this is my domain." I simply said, enjoying the skeptical looks he was sending my way. "You're on my death spot by the way."

He looked at the floor where he stood, before frowing at me. "You don't look dead, much less like a ghost. Are you trying to prank me?"

"I only prank one asshole these days." I replied, rolling my eyes at the kid. "Anyway, why are you crying ? Missing mommy and daddy?" I teased.

"No." The kid replied, growing tense. "I'm just apparently a huge disappointment that doesn't deserve the title of heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Screw them." I replied, taking a bit of pity on the brat. He is the first person in decades that I had shown myself to after all. "It's just harder to be different. It always is. No matter where the difference comes from."

"What do you know?" Sirius asked, looking like a lost little lamb.

"Because I'm a little different too." I replied, as I made myself look translucent like a Ghost. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. "Don't be afraid of being different, be afraid of being the same as everyone else."

Sirius continued to look at me with wide eyes, with his mouth opened in bewilderment before a loud scream escaped his throat. I blinked at him, and the brat quickly escaped the bathroom, screaming for his life.

"Here I was trying to be all knowledgeable and stuff and the kid runs of screaming because I can look a bit dead." I murmur annoyed to myself.

Can't a dead girl just do a good action? Dear Merlin.


	8. Eris

_Eris the spirit of strife, discord, contention, and rivalry._

21 of October, 1971

"You have to believe me!" Sirius Black said loudly, looking at his friends. "She's real."

"Sirius we already checked the girl's bathroom five times, and nobody was there." Remus sighed, while James and Peter nodded along. "Plus, I searched in the library and no ghost can change their appearance as you said the girl did."

"But she talked to me." Sirius continued. "She talked, and she made fun of me, and she changed from normal to ghostly. I've seen every girl in the castle, none of them look like her. It couldn't have been a prank. She's bloody real."

"What if he ask the other ghosts?" Peter suggested timidly. The other three stopped talking and looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"You're a genius Pete." James declared, letting out a laugh and patting the smaller boy in the shoulder.

"That's not a bad idea at all." Remus agreed, looking thoughtful.

"Let's go look for Nick, he talks to every ghost in the castle except the Bloody Baron, he knows her for sure." Sirius said, already blazing in expectation. He wasn't a bloody liar and he wasn't hallucinating, he just had to prove it.

They made a run for it, searching the castle for the Gryffindor Ghost. They were stopped by their head of house, Professor McGonagall, for running in the halls and each lost two points but as soon as the older witch left the corridor they took off running again until they found Nearly Headless Nick near the Great Hall.

"Nick!" Sirius called out, gaining the attention of Sir Nicholas.

"Well hello there little lion cubs." The ghost greeted, as he floated towards them with a friendly smile on his face.

Sirius and James opened their mouths to start asking questions, but were interrupted by the voice of reason in their group- Remus. "Sir Nicholas, we have a few questions would you mind of we chatted in a less populated area?"

Sirius threw a frown at Remus, but when the ghost nodded in compliance, didn't say anything. While he was in a hurry to get answer he didn't want other people to know about _her._

The four of them and the Gryffindor Ghost ended up in a secluded classroom, and closed the door behind them.

"What's this about young lads?" Nick inquired, curiosity dripping from his tone of voice.

"It's about a ghost." James declared, sharing a look with his house mates.

"Of course it is, we ghosts are the most interesting things in this castle." Nick replied with a laugh.

"Particularly, the ghost in the girl's toilet in the first floor." Sirius said, looking carefully at Nick.

If the ghost wasn't already translucently white, his face would have grown pale. His eyes were open wide, and his mouth was a bit opened in surprise. If the other three thought Sirius had been joking, seeing Nick's reaction was proof enough something was up. They were eleven year old Gryffindors, and if something was up they wanted to know what.

"By your reaction, there is a ghost in the girl's toilet." James said smirking, sharing a look with Sirius. He was the one that had believed him the most, even if he still had had some doubts.

"How do you know that?" Nick inquired, looking carefully at the four lion cubs in front of him.

"I saw her. I didn't know it was the girls toilet and ... well I saw her, she looked like us and I thought she was joking about being a ghost until she turned all white and dead looking." Sirius informed, not mentioning the part about going to hide in the girl's toilet because of his parent's letter.

"Truly?" Nick inquired, surprised. Dear Aurelia only ever showed up on the first of september, mostly because she enjoyed toying with her old house, but other than that nobody saw her the rest of the year. Not to mention she never, ever, showed herself to the humans in the school. Not even to the headmaster.

"Yes, she said her name was Pandora." Sirius replied vigorously.

"Well, I'm quite surprised." Nick said, not saying anything about the name. The girl had changed her name, but to most of the ghosts in the castle she was still Aurelia Potter. "She's not very social."

"So, she is real?" Peter asked dully. The other three rolled their eyes at the question, the ghost in the girl's toilet was obviously real.

"Of course." Nick replied. "But she never shows herself to humans, which is why I'm surprised. Dear Pandora, is like a cat. She comes and goes as she pleases."

"How come she could change her appearance to look normal?" Remus inquired. "I searched the library, and while ghost can make themselves invisible for some time they can't do that."

"She's an oddity, very special." Nick replied, not wanting to give away the girl's secrets.

"How can we find her?" Sirius asked, looking at the ghost with his best puppy eyes.

"She comes and goes, as I said." Nick replied, rolling his eyes at the child. "Even we ghosts only see her a few times a year."

"And what times are those?" James asked, curious.

Nick wondered if he should tell them or not, but seeing four children looking at him with such earnest eagerness he let out a sigh. "She normally just comes about on the first of september to scare the firsties, and on her death day."

"And when is that?" Remus inquired.

"Well that would be telling." Nick replied with a laugh. "Telling a ladies death day is as if I'm telling you her age. I'm a gentleman boys."

"We just want to talk to her." James insisted.

"Well, who says she wants to talk to you?" The ghost replied. "She only showed herself to Mister Black, not to the rest of you."

"Are you saying that the reason we haven't been able to find her in the girl's toilet is because she only wanted to show herself to one person?" Remus inquired.

"Either that, or Mister Black is special." Nick replied. "Even the Headmaster hasn't laid eyes on her since the year she died."

"So when she died Headmaster Dumbledore was already teaching at Hogwarts?" Remus deducted.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." The Ghost said with a laugh before he flew out of the room, leaving the four boys in silence with more questions than before.

"I told you she was real." Sirius said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark mansion far away, the girl who let the devil into the world was glaring at said devil while he was having a meeting with his flying monkeys.

"My knights, how are the individual tasks I have given each of you going?" The brat's annoying voice sounded through the room, and Pandora rolled her eyes at his commanding voice. The brat may be reaching is 50's, but he still behaved like the little punk Pandora remembered from her living days.

"All is well my Lord." Flying monkey number two replied. "I have infiltrated Saint Mungus as you have ordered."

"Same for me my Lord." Number five, because she really could bother to remember their names, said. "I have completed Auror's training last week, I'll start working next week as a rookie."

"And I have infiltrated the department of mysteries as you ordered." Number eight said.

"Well done, soon we will show the world our might." Tomsie said, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hugh, your speeches have gone from bad to worst. The only thing going in your favor is that your slaves are good cannon folder." She whispered in his right ear. She did it every day, and the bastard still hadn't gone batshit crazy. Well, technically he already was batshit crazy but would it be asking to much for him to just off himself and do the world a favor?

"Leave me." The self proclaimed dark lord said, and as his followers left the room he sighed in annoyance. "Pandora, what have I said about talking when I'm in company?"

"You said not to do it." I replied, smirking. "Which is why I do it all the time."

"Must you continue to be a brat?" He growled out, glaring at some empty space. Idiot, I'm on the other side of the room. Not that he can see me, but still, dumbass.

"Must you continue to be a self entitled psychopath?" I replied, we've been arguing for decades now and he still tries to win. Meanwhile winning these little arguments was the only thing that keep me going, while I haven't found a way to killing him annoying him is the next best thing.

"If you continue to enterrup my plans Pandora you will regret it." He hissed like a pissed of black mamba, while I sat down on the chair next to him and put I'm feet up on the table as relaxed as a kitten.

"Oh darling, the way you threaten me has gotten dull in the past decades." I replied, with a laugh. "We both know you can't do anything, no matter what you try I'll be right here throwing shade at your stupid plans for world domination. Did you know that the definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over again while expecting different results?"

He glared at the ceiling with a snarl, before sighing in defeat. Sure the man was as stubborn as a mule, he had spent most of his time abroad searching of ways to get rid of me but even this bastard has to admit defeat at some point. Not to mention, and I shudder at the thought, I'm pretty sure he has gotten used to me pointing out his multiple flaws. Mental torture to it's finest, and yet, the bastard is so afraid of death that the thought of offing himself never even crossed his mind.

He suddenly got up from his chair, and started to leave the room in a fast pace.

"Where you going now Tomsie?" I called out, before he reached the door.

"Dungeons." He grunted out.

"Sure, go take out your anger on the easy prey you keep chained down in the basement." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I just means that you don't have the strength needed to take down the big prey."

"Shut up." He growled, without looking behind.

"Meanwhile the world bows to the Magnificent Dumbledore and nobody knows your name!" I continued with a laugh while he closed the door with a bang.

When the screams from the muggles in the basement started, I rolled my eyes.

Tomsie the drama queen, if only his flying monkeys saw his bratty side.


End file.
